Fireworks
by Vini
Summary: L/L- It was a quiet, boring summer, until a change of heart that changed everything.
1. Quiet

This is just a short start but I promise that I will update it soon.  
  
Please, please give feedback, good, bad, whatever.  
  
The story starts after the season finale.  
  
'Life is too quiet,' Lorelai thought to herself as she navigated the mansion-lined streets on her way out of Hartford. Rory had been in Washington for almost a month now and Lorelai's life had become so boring that she found herself even looking forward to Friday's in Hartford because they at least provided some entertainment. For example, tonight her mother had taken advantage of Rory's absence to once again try and set her up with another country club reject. After she found out about Christopher and Sherry and their "happy news" Emily became renewed in her efforts to settle Lorelai down.  
  
"I need a burger," she said aloud to break the silence in the car. She was just about to head to Luke's but the thought of the frosty greeting she would receive stopped her in her tracks. No matter how many times she apologized or tried talking to him nothing ever seemed to help. Last week she finally stopped going to the diner in the mornings and just began eating breakfast at the inn, along with most of her other meals. With Rory gone another month any desire she ever felt towards cooking, which wasn't much, disappeared. Resigned, Lorelai turned onto her street hoping that somewhere in the back of the fridge there was something edible.  
  
"Morning Sookie, is there coffee ready?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the kitchen at the inn.  
  
"Yeah, I just brewed a fresh pot. Are you okay, you look a little tired?" Sookie said, looking up from the mixing bowl she was busily throwing various things into.  
  
"I'm just reeling from another one of my mother's fix-ups."  
  
"Isn't that like the second one this month?"  
  
"The third. She is just so upset about what happened with Christopher she's compensating by auctioning me off to the highest bidder."  
  
"And how are you doing about the whole Christopher situation? You still holding up okay?"  
  
"Sookie, you have asked me that everyday since you got back from your honeymoon, and everyday I've told you that I'm doing okay. Yeah, sure, I'm not 'the hills are alive with the sound of music' okay, but I'm running a pretty close second here."  
  
"I just don't want you to think that you have to put on a brave face for me, that's all."  
  
"Trust me Sookie, I have no problem showing you a real face. Especially one this pretty."  
  
"Well, at least your self confidence hasn't been phased."  
  
"Like that could ever happen. Oh, hey, has Ms. Patty called?"  
  
"I don't know, try asking Michel."  
  
"And listen to him rant about me turning him into my personal secretary and then demanding to have Professional Assistants Day off? I needed to get out anyway, I'll just stop by Patty's and see if she has the patterns for the Fourth of July Festival ready yet."  
  
"Oh, speaking off, if you see Taylor, ask him if he's looked at my plans for the picnic yet. I have everything all mapped out but you know how Taylor is."  
  
"Capable of running a Fourth Reich?"  
  
"Exactly." 


	2. Places Least Likely

I know this is another short chapter, but I'm trying to update it at least once a day. If you have extra time and would like to read another GG fanfic, I would love more feedback on my R/J story Skeletons in the Closet. As for L/L, I promise this story is going somewhere.  
  
As Lorelai left the in she decides not to take her car. She knew her feet would probably hate her later but she wanted to just take her time. They wouldn't need her at the inn. In fact, she wasn't even suppose to be there, she had only gone in to avoid sitting in an empty house. She hadn't been completely honest with Sookie. She really wasn't doing okay, but it wasn't the whole mess with Christopher or even Rory's being gone that upset her so much. If she were being honest with herself she would know that it was not having Luke around that was driving her crazy. But she wasn't honest with herself. She was convinced that she was merely longing a good cup of coffee when what she really wanted was innocent banter. Someone who indulged her bizarre moods but never let things come easily. Though she would never admit it, she wanted someone who pretended to be gruff but whose looks were merely thinly veiled longings. Of course Lorelai wouldn't think about any of this. Instead she began planning for the Fourth of July Festival. Like every other holiday in Stars Hollow, this one is always over the top. Lorelai let her mind wander as she thought about the decorations and Sookie's picnic and the costumes she was making for Ms. Patty. She let her mind wander so much that she wasn't paying any attention when she ran right into Jess.  
  
"Oh, hey, Jess, I, uh, didn't see you there." Lorelai stumbled, unsure of how to deal with this jolt back into reality.  
  
"No problem, anything to delay my getting to school."  
  
"Oh, are you taking summer school?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to, one of the conditions of my staying here."  
  
"Glad to see you trying."  
  
"You were right."  
  
"Of course I was," Lorelai said without missing a beat. "What was I right about this time?"  
  
"That first night at you house you told me Luke was a great guy and I had a good chance here."  
  
"And then you asked me if I was sleeping with him, I remember. That was one of the worst fights Luke and I ever had."  
  
"The worst being right now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Look, I know you don't like me, I don't expect to you to, and I don't really care if you do or not."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She turned and began to walk away, not knowing what kind of turn this was taking.  
  
"But I do care about Luke, and he's miserable right now. He tries to hide it but I know."  
  
Lorelai stopped, surprised, and looked back.  
  
"What do you know, exactly?"  
  
"That he loves you."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"And I know that you love him."  
  
"Now wait a minute, I don't know where your getting you information…" She never finished her sentence.  
  
"Just think about what I said, I have to get to class." And with that he was gone, leaving Lorelai's mind to wander to places she had never thought existed. 


End file.
